


Harry Potter Would-Includes

by ashleyblake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: A compilation of Would-Includes from the wizarding world. Fred, Harry, Draco, Maurauders, Interhouse relationships, friendships blabla.





	1. Chapter 1

Dating Draco Malfoy would Include  
Being a Ravenclaw and having kids with Fred would include  
Being a Hufflepuff and dating Fred would include  
Being a Ravenclaw and dating a Gryffindor guy would involve  
Gryffindor and Ravenclaw friendship would include  
Being a Ravenclaw and dating a Slytherin Would Include..   
Being a Ravenclaw chaser and dating a Gryffindor beater would include..  
Spending Halloween with Remus would involve…  
Dating Harry Potter Would Include…  
Visiting a Haunted House with Sirius Black Would Involve…  
Going to a Costume Party with Fred Would Include…  
Coming Out as Asexual To Newt Would Include…


	2. Dating Draco Would Include

this is my first ever imagine, so its very shitty i know. the other ones are better dw  
-him getting really jealous  
-holding hands everywhere  
-him CONSTANTLY reminding you that you’re beautiful  
-”Y/N.. You’re gorgeous.”  
-”thanks Draco”  
-”No seriously Y/N, I dont know how i was ever able to end up with you”  
-him teasing you  
-smirking when you moan  
-sex  
-lots of sex  
-him being really dominant  
-him getting upset when youre on your period  
-him being really clingy  
-”Blaise stop staring at my girlfriend like that”  
-”Draco, he’s not even looking at me”  
-piggyback rides around the castle  
-him always looking at you   
-lots of random “i love you”s


	3. Being a Ravenclaw and having Fred would involve…

-him screaming of joy when you announce the news  
-the whole Weasley family being SO excited for you two  
-like SO excited  
-Molly crying  
-”Oh I’m going to be a grandmother! Oooh Freddie’s going to be a daddy!”  
-Them all intrigued when you tell them about an ultrasound  
-”Ah see, Y/N here the Ravenclaw knows everything..”  
-”No, it’s just a Muggle thing George”  
-him holding your hand everywhere when you’re pregnant  
-him fussing over you  
-”Fred, love I can go down the step alone you know.”  
-”I know but you’re carrying precious cargo there aren’t ya.”  
-Him being mesmerized when the baby is born  
-Him loving the baby soo much  
-”I still think my kid’s gonna turn out better-looking” George would say  
-”Impossible mine takes after Y/N” Fred would reply  
-Him pretending to eat the baby’s toes and fingers to make her/him laugh  
-Honestly doing anything to make the baby laugh  
-Eventually teaching them how to prank  
-”FRED AND Y/C/N WEASLEY CLEAN UP THIS MESS!”  
-Him buying your son a broomstick  
-Telling your children how you met  
-”So there was this annoying know-it-all in my class”  
-”Did you hex her dad?”  
-”No I fell in love with her.”  
-Betting eachother which house your child would be sorted in  
-But being happy with any house, because they’re all great  
-”look daddy I drew a picture of you”  
-”Why’s my head on fire?”  
-“It’s your hair!”  
-Him like picking them up and like twirling them in the air  
-The kids hugging his legs when they’re young because Fred’s so tall  
-Him constantly telling your daughter how beautiful she is  
-Then turning to you and saying “She takes after you.”  
-”I love you Fred”  
-”I love you Y/N and the wonderful children we made.”


	4. Being a Hufflepuff and Dating Fred Weasley Would Involve…

-first meeting him during one of his pranks  
-”Whoa whoa don’t go through that corridor.”  
-”Why?”  
-”Well we set up a prank for the next person to walk through it hehe”  
-”Well why d’you stop me?”  
-”Oh you’re way too beautiful to receive a bucket of slugs on your head. I’m Fred by the way. Fred Weasley.” he smirks  
-”Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N. And pleasure to meet you Fred.”  
-Him always sitting at the Hufflepuff table during meals  
-Being the couple goals of your 2 houses  
-Him always leaving his classes early to walk you to your next class  
-”Mister Weasley WHY should I let you out early?”  
-”Well, Professor Mcgonagall, I-um wanted to kinda meet Y/N..”  
-”Oh just this time Weasley.” Professor Mcgonagall says and actually winks.  
-kisses in the hallway  
-kisses in between classes  
-always teaming up together if you are in the same class  
-”Freddie, can you please WORK. And take your hand off my thigh.”  
-forehead kisses  
-spending Christmas with the Weasley’s  
-Molly adoring you  
-Endless cuddles  
-Cheering eachother on during Quidditch matches  
-Getting competitive when it’s Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff  
-”Oh you’re on.”  
-”Shut up Freddie you know we’re going to win.”  
-Hogsmeade dates  
-Him agreeing to stop pranking your house  
-Being good friends with George  
-Them always pretending to be eachother to mess with you  
-”GEORGE I KNOW IT’S YOU, CAN YOU GUYS STOP IT ALREADY ITS THE 3RD TODAY.”  
-You wanting to come with him to start up his joke shop  
-”No Y/N you need to stay here and finish your education. But take this promise ring, because I will come back and marry you. I love you.”  
-”Freddie. I love you too.”


	5. Being a Ravenclaw girl and dating a Gryffindor guy would involve:

-wearing his Gryffindor sweater, so people would get confused about what house you’re in  
-always spending the night in his dorm, so basically the whole Gryffindor common room knows you  
-him always eating at the Ravenclaw table with you  
-always talking in your classes together  
-always sitting together in class  
-him always looking forwards to the subjects you have together  
-studying together  
-dates on weekends  
-him getting out of his classes early just to walk you to your next class  
-quick makeout sessions in the hallways  
-him carrying your books  
-EXTREME competitiveness during Quidditch matches though  
-like extreme  
-“Y/N I love you but for these next 2 hours, I’m a full-on Gryffindor okay?”  
-“Haha that’s too bad because you know Ravenclaw is going to win.” You would reply.  
-getting upset if your house loses but still getting cheered up by him and going to the Gryffindor parties  
-all the teachers are aware of your relationship and deep down find you two so cute  
-Even Snape, although it is very deep down  
-Always being competitive in class  
-“So class can you tell me what ingredient you need-“  
“A BEZOAR!” he would scream out.  
-“in a Polyjuice potion..” Snape would finish  
-“a piece of whoever you’re turning into” you would answer, smirking.  
-“10 points to Ravenclaw.”  
-Going to the Yule Ball together.  
-“She’s the smart one in our relationship” he would constantly say  
-Him picking you up and spinning you around when you ace a test  
“THAT’S MY GIRL” he would scream  
-Him sending you a cheezy Valentine Howler at breakfast and watching you go red from his table  
-You being so embarrassed, but secretly finding it adorable  
-All in all, your relationship would be the best.


	6. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Girl Friendship Would Include

g/g = Gryffindor girl  
r/g= Ravenclaw girl  
Y/N= your name  
Y/F/N= your friend’s name

-Basically being like Ginny and Luna  
-Being so loyal  
-Always being there for eachother  
-Laughing your heads off together  
-so many inside jokes  
-Being really stupid together  
-Skipping through the hallways singing at the top of your lungs  
-Teachers never seeing one without the other  
-Braiding eachother’s hair  
-Helping eachother get ready for the Yule Ball  
-Painting eachother’s nails  
-Shopping!!!  
-Borrowing eachother’s clothes  
-“Oh my god take my black heels they would look so good on you!”  
-“Nice shoes Y/N.”  
-“Thanks they’re Y/F/N’s.”  
-impromptu photoshoots  
-Because we all know the Hogwarts grounds would make such awesome backdrops for pictures  
-Having lunch dates  
-“What lunch you got Wednesday?”  
-“Second.”  
-“Lunch?”  
-“You bet girl”  
-Being so immature at times, but then having really deep talks  
-“I kinda want to be an Auror you know.”  
-“I still don’t know what to with my life.”  
-“WE SHOULD ME ROOMMATES ONCE WE GRADUATE”  
-“HELL YES”  
-r/g helping g/g study  
-“I ACED THE TEST CAUSE OF YOU!”  
-“YASSSS” *hugs*  
-g/g helping r/g talk to your crush  
-g/g patting herself on the back once r/g gets together with her crush  
-SO MUCH BOY TALK  
-all the sleepovers ever


	7. Being a Ravenclaw and dating a Slytherin Guy would involve…

s/g= Slytherin guy

-K before I start can I just say that green and blue pair amazingly well together so whenever you would walk around the school you two would look awesome  
-so your relationship would probably start by the s/g needing a tutor and of course the teacher picks you to help him  
-and at first you two would hate tutoring sessions  
-but slowly he learns to love to hear you voice  
-and he understands everything when you explain it  
-and at first you hate teaching him  
-but you slowly look forward to each session  
-and if one week a session is cancelled cause of god knows what, you two become really sad  
-and he would eventually get everything but would play dumb to spend more time with you  
-and he’d always stare at you in class  
-when he aces his test, he runs up to you and hugs you  
-then kisses you  
-you kiss him back  
-that’s how your relationship starts, now let’s move on to the relationship itself  
-holding hands in hallways  
-your friends not approving at first, but sees that he’s not a stereotypical bitchy Slytherin  
-same for his friends, they’re disappointed you’re not in the same house but learn to love you  
-having supper together  
-going to each other’s dorms for late night cuddle sessions  
-CUDDLE SESSIONS  
-having the most beautiful promise ring  
-looking bomb at the Yule Ball  
-Ravenclaw and Slytherin pair so well wow I just noticed writing this  
-plenty of walks at night  
-romantic picnics  
-everything so romantic  
-like getting random roses on your bed when you wake up  
-competitiveness during Quidditch  
-“We let you win!”  
-“Riiight”  
-cute forehead kisses  
-the best hugs


	8. Being A Ravenclaw chaser dating a Gryffindor beater would include…

g/b= Gryffindor beater  
-You wearing his jersey, even though you’re in Ravenclaw  
-Him always flying up to you in the stands to kiss you  
-and honestly the commentating about your relationship would be hilarious  
-“Aaah and of course g/b goes to kiss Y/N in the stands” Lee commentates  
-him always getting yelled at cause he can’t take his eyes off you  
-“Seriously g/b keep your head in the game!” Wood would shout at him  
-g/b just winking at you and flying away  
-you watching him swing his beater bat and admiring his bicep ;)  
-running down the stands to go hug g/b if he wins  
-if he doesn’t, you spend the night cuddling with him and kissing his forehead as he lays in your arms, a little grumpy  
-but it doesn’t really matter if he’s grumpy, because he’s adorable when he is  
-when the next match is announced and you see you’re playing eachother oh damn  
-you guys are so competitive  
-like the match’ll be in 4 months and people will be placing bets  
-and you guys would still be cute together but would often roast eachother’s house (friendly of course)  
-“Ah g/b is gonna let Y/N win, he loves her too much.”  
-“I do love you Y/N, but the game is the game.” He would say.  
-“Aw look at you trying to be all tough, you know im gonna kick your ass.” You retort.  
-him lifting you up and tickling you to death for revenge  
-your competitiveness even shows in class  
-“The answer would be Manthagore.” You answer.  
“Ah are you as good in the air then in the classroom Y/N?” Gryffindors would mock.  
-“I bet your skills on a broom suck as much as your comebacks”  
-“Good one Y/L/N” Professor Flitwick nodded. “5 points to Ravenclaw”


	9. Dating Remus and Spending Halloween with him Would Include…

-ok ok ok I am so in the Halloween mood right now  
-pumpkin carving together  
-He’d actually be pretty skilled with a knife  
-You’d carve a classic scary face  
-And he’d carve both your names inside a heart  
-Spending Sunday afternoons decorating the house  
-And baking pumpkin spice something so the warm sugary smell filled the house  
-ready for your costume?  
-He’d dress up as a wolf and you would be Little Red Riding Hood!  
-You’d go trick or treating together (YOU’RE NEVER TOO OLD. I’m 14 and I’m still going this year free candy am I right. Tell me if you’re going too!  
-Walking across the streets hand in hand  
-And once your enormous bag of candy would start to get heavy, he’d offer to carry it for you  
-Cause he’s the gentleman  
-And at first you’d refuse, but as the night carried on the candy weight increased and you finally gave in  
-Everybody answering the door would find you so cute  
-“OMG couple GOALS” Muggle girls would scream  
-“What’s omg?” Remus would ask you, confused  
-“Stands for Oh My God” you’d chuckle  
-Getting on a sugar high with him  
-Running down the streets howling with laughter (hehe howling see what I did there)  
-Him being intrigued by all the weird types of Muggle candy  
-He’d get disappointed though, seeing that none of them made your hair change color or burned a hole in your tongue  
-You getting frightened by stuff popping up  
-But he’d be holding your hand, and wrapping his arms around your waist once you walk on the doorstep  
-So you made it a habit that before ringing the doorbell, he stands behind you with his hands on your waist  
-And you’d both yell out “Trick or treat!” in perfect unison, because you know couple telepathy  
-Once you both got tired, you’d walk back home  
-And cuddle up on the couch with a warm fuzzy blanket, snacking on all the sweets you got  
-Halloween movie marathon time  
-He’d suggest watching a horror movie, which you refused flatly  
-“Come on Y/N love, you know it’s just a movie, it’s not real!”  
-Him giving you a puppy face, so you’d reluctantly give in  
-7 minutes in the movie however, you had squealed hundreds of time out of fright and you were glued against Remus’ body  
-“K Remus I can’t, I can’t please can we stop it?”  
-“Sure darling.”  
-“Ugh why’d you make me watch that anyway?” you ask him shakily  
-“To be completely honest, I just liked the feeling of you coming to me whenever you got scared. It was nice knowing you felt safe in my arms.”  
-“Remus you know already I feel extra safe in your arms, you didn’t need to get it proven by making me watch undead dolls!”  
-He’d chuckle, nuzzling your nose before kissing you  
-“You smell like chocolate” you’d giggle  
-“Don’t you love chocolate?”  
-“I do.” And you continue kissing his lips.


	10. Dating Harry Potter Would Include…

-Wow this is going to be long because Harry is such an amazing character  
-So at first, you’d definitely start out as friends  
-And people would think you were dating because you were always together and were really close  
-Of course the media went crazy  
-“Harry Potter falls deep in love with a girl names Y/N and can’t fall out of it…” Rita Skeeter would write  
-At first, you would just laugh at these articles, not noticing how sad Harry would look when you called him just a friend  
-But slowly, you listen to the rumors and actually think about what it would be like to date Harry  
-And you definitely like what you’re thinking  
-So whenever you’d hang out, you’d always be blushing and smiling  
-And flirtatious jokes would go around more often  
-And after a little while, it’d be crystal clear that you two like eachother  
-EVERYONE knows it, but you two still don’t get together  
-Ron and Hermione would constantly plot to bring you guys together  
-But it would all happen when Gryffindor wins their Quidditch match  
-If you’re on the team, you guys would descend from the sky and with all the adrenaline, Harry would say “Y/N I really like you. Be mine.”  
-If you’re not, you would run down to the pitch, jump into Harry’s arms and he would say “Y/N I really like you. Be mine.”  
-And you two would kiss  
-“500 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!” Lee would shout  
-And you two would pull apart, smiling to eachother when the whole pitch is roaring  
-So now to the dating part  
-Harry would be the sweetest boyfriend ever  
-Study dates  
-Being really close to Ron and Hermione  
-Girl talks with Hermione  
-“Hermione stop stealing Y/N away.” Harry would say  
-“Oh don’t sound like a five year old Harry, we’re doing eachother’s makeup. I doubt you’re interested in that.”  
-Holding hands in the hallways  
-Not that he’d be clingy, but when Harry likes a girl, he’s dedicated  
-So he’d always want to spend time with you  
-And it’d be adorable  
-Some crazy girls who were in love with Harry would hate you  
-But Harry would always put a stopper to the hate  
-“Guys Y/N is my girlfriend and I love her. So if you’re making her unhappy, you’re making me unhappy.”  
-“Harry. You love me?”  
-“Yes.”  
-Cuddle sessions  
-Always wearing his clothes  
-Deep conversations at night  
-“Like who the hell would enter me in this? People get killed in the Triwizard Tournament.”  
-“To be honest Harry, I have no clue. But I’m here for you.”  
-“I love you Y/N.”  
-“I love you too.”  
-“WILL YOU TWO EVER SHUT UP?”  
-“Sorry Ron.”  
-Going to the Yule Ball with him  
-Walks along the Black Lake  
-Being the power couple at Hogwarts


	11. Visiting a Haunted House with Sirius Would Include…

-So you would never ever go to a haunted house  
-But your stupid boyfriend Sirius is a daredevil  
-At breakfast, he said that he really wanted to see if he can handle “Muggle horror”  
-So, he turned to you, grinning mischievously  
-“What are you smili-oh no. No.” you said, catching on. “I am not stepping foot in one of those places from hell.”  
-“Oh come on please babe! You watch some horror movies!”  
-“Sirius haunted houses are different, you’re actually living the freaking movie.”  
-“Y/NNNN” he pleads, giving you puppy eyes (PUPPY eyes HAHAH get it) and kissing your neck softly  
-“Nope.”  
-His lips trail farther, kissing your favorite spot  
-“Fuck. FINE.” You reluctantly give in  
-“Hahaha no one can resist a little Padfoot love.”  
-“Now kiss me again you idiot.”  
-So the days passed by and October the 31st was drawing nearer  
-And finally, the dreaded day arrived  
-Sirius woke you up, grinning ear to ear  
-When he saw your worried expression, he’d comfort you  
-“It’s gonna be okay love, I’ll be by your side the whole time.”  
-You’d walk in the haunted house clinging onto his arm  
-He’d lower it and take your hand firmly in his  
-At the first jump scare, you scream hysterically  
-But he’s there to hug you  
-And slowly the disgusting ghosts and monsters get old  
-And you start to have fun  
-You’d cry from laughing too much when Sirius almost pees himself when someone dressed as a zombie grabs him from behind  
-“Hey it’s different, I didn’t see it coming!” he’d laugh  
-“Yeaaah sure just keep pretending you weren’t terrified.”  
-“Thanks for doing this with me Y/N, I know you didn’t want to.”  
-“Anything for you love. And this whole thing was definitely worth it, I wish I got those last 30 seconds on video.” You smirk  
-“Shut up.”  
-And at the exit, he turns you around, and kisses you  
-3 witches pop out and cameras flash  
-The picture was supposed to show you guys your scared expression at the end of the haunted house  
-But once the picture develops, you take a look, and see they captured your kiss with Sirius perfectly  
-You both take a copy of the photo, Sirius slipping his into his pocket  
-“I’m going to keep this picture for the rest of my life.” You say, kissing his cheek  
-“I’m gonna keep you for the rest of my life.” He replies.  
-(I think I just killed myself with this fluffiness)  
-the rest of the gang joins you guys  
-“So Y/N, how’d it go?” James asks  
-“Oh I was fine. SIRIUS however-  
-“I didn’t see it coming, he was behind me!” he shouts as you all throw your heads back in laughter


	12. Going to a Costume Party with Fred Would Include…

-So Hogwarts would organize a costume party one day  
-And Fred would be so freaking psyched about it  
-He’d be talking and planning in advance  
-At first, he’d do a duo costume with his twin, George  
-But once you let slip that couple costumes exist, he’d change his mind completely  
-And then he wouldn’t let the idea go  
-“C’mon Y/N, we can go as bacon and eggs! Oh or peanut butter and jelly! Think of all the possibilities.”  
-“Fine we can do a couple costume.”  
-“YES I love you.” and he picks you up and spins you around because he loves to do that  
-You finally decide to go as a cookie and the cookie monster  
-Fred made himself this huge cookie costume that he puts his arms through and it makes it impossible to fit through a door  
-And you wear this cute blue dress and a cookie monster hat  
-“Y/N, don’t I look irresistible to you?” he’d say to you all night  
-And everyone who sees you two yells “COUPLE GOALS”  
-Because, you know, you two are couple goals ;)  
-You’d have a blast dancing  
-And you’d die of laughter because Fred’s movement range is so little because of his bulky costume  
-Towards the end of the night he’d just be like “Screw it, I’m taking this off”  
-Drinking games with him would be so funny  
-Except he wouldn’t let you get too drunk, because you’re the responsible one of you two  
-And at one point if he gets really wasted, he’ll kind of not recognize you  
-And it’d be so cute, because he would stay super loyal to you and not flirt at all with anyone else  
-Like you’d try to kiss him on the cheek and since he’s so drunk he’d be like  
-“Stop I have a girlfriend. Seriously, I’m taken and I’m happy with Y/N.”  
-“Freddie I am Y/N stupid.”  
-“Oh you are? Yes I recognize that beautiful smile of yours.”  
-“Oh my god Fred you’re so drunk.” You giggle.  
-“Shut up and kiss me.”  
-He’d be extra touchy feely when he’s drunk, so his hands would never leave your waist  
-But let’s say he didn’t get drunk  
-He’d always get a little overprotective at parties because intoxicated guys would hit on you  
-“I’m yours Fred, stop worrying.” You’d always tell him.  
-“I know. Who else here is dressed as a cookie monster.”  
-You guys would hold hands throughout the whole night  
-He’d be glued to your side


	13. Coming Out As Asexual To Newt Would Include…

A/N: So I’m very unfamiliar with LGBTQ and everything, so please if there’s anything wrong with this please tell me and if it’s just totally incorrect tell me and I can delete it. By the way, in this the reader is asexual and does not have sexual desires, but is not aromantic and experiences love… if that makes sense. I’m in very unfamiliar waters here. Anyway, I love you for who you are. This does not define you and it shouldn’t change your whole world. It’s just a part of you, there’s so much more of you than this. Lots of love xx  
\- You’d wait a long time before telling him  
\- And when you do, you get very very nervous  
\- And he’ll sit you down and hold your hand as you begin to speak to him  
\- When you finish, he seems mildly surprised but reassures you that nothing will change between you two  
\- He loves you for you  
\- And he’ll do anything to keep you  
\- He’d be very very accepting and open-minded  
\- He’d never pressure you to do anything you don’t want to  
\- He’d always make sure you are comfortable  
\- Your happiness is his number one personality  
\- Defending you if people make fun of you  
\- Having a very strong loving relationship with him  
\- Accepting you for who you are  
\- Helping you through tough times  
\- Always being by your side  
\- Constantly offering emotional support  
\- You being very unsure if his thoughts on you changed  
\- But they didn’t  
\- Because he loves YOU, and nothing will change or break that love  
\- He’d always ask to do something, such as ask to hold your hand  
\- In the end, although this is something huge to you, Newt sees it just as another part of the beautiful you  
\- And once again, I will say: nothing will ever break his love for you


End file.
